


Underwater with an Impossible Girl

by StellaBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Swimming Pools, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBlack/pseuds/StellaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy ficlet involving Clara and the Doctor and the TARDIS swimming pool. Set shortly after "The Name of the Doctor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater with an Impossible Girl

Clara Oswald woke up in a beach chair by the pool. Slowly sitting up, she took in her surroundings, not yet remembering the events in Trenzalore. She smiled, thinking it was high time she made a visit to this room in the TARDIS. Catching sight of the Doctor swimming laps, it all came back in a rush, causing her to lean back and groan.

A head shot up out of the water, and the shirtless Time Lord swam to the edge of the pool, propping himself up on the edge. "Clara!" he exclaimed delightedly. "You're awake!"

"How long have I been out?" she yawned, sitting back up.

"A couple days, I think. I've been carrying you around with me so you wouldn't wake up alone."

She blushed a bit, but managed to hide it. Clearing her throat, she asked him, "What happened back there? You said there was no returning but…" Clara stared at him curiously.

The Doctor's eyes clouded and he shook his head. "Later. Time's gone all wobbley, but I don't particularly want to deal with it right now."

She considered persisting, but decided against it by the dark look in his eyes. "Well," she said, standing up. "If you won't tell me, I suppose I'll be forced to join you in the water."

"Alright," he said, flashing her his cheeky grin, "You'll find a few swimming costumes over there."

Within a couple minutes, Clara had returned in a cherry red bikini. She pretended not to notice him blush as she walked over to the diving board and dove off of it.

She swam over to him and tread water, beginning an amiable, pointless conversation. When he least expected it, she grabbed him by the shoulders and dunked him. Catching her by surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under along with him. With his superior lungs, he could stay under for longer, and he opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. Their heads were mere centimeters apart, and she stared back, about to run out of air before he lost the battle inside and did what he had wanted to repeat since the day he first saw her. Their lips met and he did the breathing for her as she took his breath away with how passionately she kissed him back. They sunk to the bottom, absorbed in each others' touch, arms and legs tangled as their hearts beat nearly out of their chests.

All to soon, the Time Lord realized his store of oxygen was near deplete, and they floated to the surface. As they reached the top, their lips finally parted and they sucked in the precious air. When they had caught their breath they stared at each other, both beat red and not quite sure what had just happened. He gave her a goofy grin and and she bit her lip.

"Well then," she said, looking him over.

"Indeed," he replied, his eyes sparkling with joy as he considered his beautiful, amazing, impossible girl.


End file.
